Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. One challenge that faces developers of mobile computing devices is efficient power management and extension of battery life. For example, extended processing of tasks by processors at or near capacity may drain the device battery and create thermal conditions that may force shutdown of the device. Various power management strategies may be applied to control processor utilization, generally at the expense of overall device performance. If power management implemented for a device fails to strike a good balance between performance and battery life, user dissatisfaction with the device and manufacturer may result.